


You have been added...

by PapaJohnnys



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Other, Swearing, Tags may be added depending on what this story leads to lmao, Texting, They ain't famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaJohnnys/pseuds/PapaJohnnys
Summary: BooSeokSoon thought adding the rest of the guys to their group chat would be a fantastic idea.





	You have been added...

> **Post Up**  
>  **_Wednesday_ **

 

 **BooKwannie** : yo guys  
_sent 11:36pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : whaddup bih  
_sent 11:37pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : wat u want is 2 late 4 ur shit  
_sent 11:37pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : dont b fucking rude  
(｀_')ゞ  
_sent 11:38pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : should we add the other rats?  
_sent 11:38pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : for y tf  
_sent 11:38pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : sure y not!! :D  
_sent 11:39pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : let's add 'em slowly cus if we add them all at once they'll get rowdy af  
_sent 11:39pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : add jeonghannie hyung and seungcheol hyung first!! (о'∀'о)  
_sent 11:40pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : ok!!  
_sent 11:40pm_

 

• **BooKwannie has added Hannie and Cheol!**

 

 **Hannie** : it's 11pm what the fuck  
_sent 11:41pm_

 

 **Cheol** : uuuu i was in the middle of a porno session tf  
_sent 11:41pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : the link i sent u??  
_sent 11:42pm_

 

 **Cheol** : yeaa man it's spicy af  
_sent 11:42pm_

 

 **Hannie** : the one with the tie n ice?  
_sent 11:42pm_

 

 **Cheol** : yeeee  
_sent 11:43pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : u bet  
_sent 11:43pm_

 

 **Hannie** : that good kush shit i came in 8 minutes  
_sent 11:43pm_

 

 **Cheol** : that turned me on even more u better help  
_sent 11:44pm_

 

 **Hannie** :omw  
_sent 11:45pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : are u fucking kidding me  
_sent 11:45pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : i just wanna talk with y'all but now ur gonna fuck  
_sent 11:45pm_

 

• **SuccMinnie has added Vernoff, Chandelier, Wonwoof, Mingew, June, Minghow, Joshua and Wooziness!**

 

 **Minghow** : r u fucking with me  
_sent 11:46pm_

 

 **Mingew** : I sure am  
_sent 11:46pm_

 

 **Wooziness** :but did i ask?  
_sent 11:47pm_

 

 **Mingew** : No yet I still said it  
_sent 11:47pm_

 

 **Wooziness** : fuck off  
_sent 11:47pm_

 

 **Minghow** : fuck me***  
_sent 11:48pm_

 

 **Mingew** : ;)  
_sent 11:48pm_

 

 **Joshua** : can we get his fuckboy ass outta here?  
_sent 11:49pm_

 

 **Minghow** : can we get his saint rat looking ass outta here?  
_sent 11:50pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : why don't we just relax?  
_sent 11:50pm_

 

 **Vernoff** : and turn on the radio  
_sent 11:50pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : do u like AM?  
_sent 11:51pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : OR FM?!  
_sent 11:51pm_

 

 **Vernoff** : squaddd  
_sent 11:51pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : no.  
_sent 11:52pm_

 

 **Joshua** : i swear more than all of u combined and get boners in public all the time yet i'm a saint ok  
_sent 11:53pm_

 

 **Minghow** : ctfu  
_sent 11:53pm_

 

 **Mingew** : Bb it's ok chill XD  
_sent 11:54pm_

 

 **Chandelier** : that's disgusting  
_sent 11:55pm_

 

 **BooKwannie** : agreed  
_sent 11:55pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : bro u better fckjn stop  
_sent 11:56pm_

 

 **Minghow** : everybody stfu ik my boyf is cringe as fuck but let him the fuck BE  
_sent 11:56pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : Be? bee? the bee movie? best.  
_sent 11:57pm_

 

 **Hannie** : u motherfucks are blowing up our phones  
_sent 11:57pm_

 

 **Vernoff** : i'm sure ur the one who's blowing  
_sent 11:58pm_

 

 **Hannie** : incorrect bcs how would i be typing?  
_sent 11:59pm_

 

 **June** : pics or ur lying  
_sent 11:59pm_

 

 **Hoshit** : where tf did u come from?  
_sent 11:59pm_

 

 **June** : hell bitch  
_sent 12:00am_

 

 **Hannie** : check private  
_sent 12:01am_

 

 **Wooziness** : y r u like this  
_sent 12:01am_

 

 **Chandelier** : i wanna see  
_sent 12:02am_

 

 **June** : seungcheol going for it  
_sent 12:03am_

 

 **June** : i zoomed in and everything i couldn't believe my eyes  
_sent 12:03am_

 

 **Chandelier** : i wanna see  
_sent 12:04am_

 

 **June** : ok check priv  
_sent 12:04am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : i can hear them but it's distant why must i live in the same building  
_sent 12:04am_

 

 **Chandelier** :need me a man to suck me off like tht !1!!1!  
_sent 12:05am_

 

 **Hoshit** : tf am i 2 u  
_sent 12:05am_

 

 **Chandelier** : pitiful  
_sent 12:06am_

 

 **Vernoff** : :o  
_sent 12:06am_

 

 **Hoshit** : Okay.  
_sent 12:06pm_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : the salt  
_sent 12:06am_

 

 **Mingew** : •_•  
_sent 12:07am_

 

 **Wooziness** : the fucking   
_sent 12:07am_

 

 **Joshua** : what makes it worse is that we all used to use them but that was like thirty years ago  
_sent 12:07am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : i have a huge urge to kick him out  
_sent 12:08am_

 

 **June** : who's stopping u?  
_sent 12:08am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : minghao's txting me  
_sent 12:08am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : he's saying "s2g if u take him out i'll take U out irl lil bitch" and the common stuff  
_sent 12:09am_

 

 **Chandelier** : the common stuff  
_sent 12:09am_

 

 **Minghow** : yes and ? shut up  
_sent 12:09am_

 

 **Mingew** : You guys r mean   
_sent 12:10am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : boohoo u whore choke  
_sent 12:10am_

 

 **Minghow** : bitch  
_sent 12:11am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : u called?  
_sent 12:11am_

 

 **Wonwoof** : tf is t his ¿  
_sent 12:12am_

 

 **June** : wonwooo <3  
_sent 12:12am_

 

 **Wonwoof** : ew.  
_sent 12:12am_

 

 **SuccMinnie** : y r u so late?  
_sent 12:13am_

 

 **Wonwoof** : u shits woke me up bcs my phone wouldn't stop vibrating  
_sent 12:13am_

 

 **Wooziness** : u sure ur phone was the only thing vibrating?  
_sent 12:14am_

 

 **Joshua** : i think not but that's none of my business,,  
_sent 12:14am_

 

 **Cheol** : SFTU i wana sleep and u bichtes are being too loud  
_sent 12:15am_

 

 **BooKwannie** : mute us, slut mouth  
_sent 12:16am_

 

 **Cheol** : u motherfucking  
_sent 12:17am_

 

 **Hannie** : i'll mute it  
_sent 12:17am_

 

 **Hannie** : goodnight, babes! <3  
_sent 12:17am_

 

 **June** : night, bestie!!! goodnight 2 the rest.  
_sent 12:18am_

 

 **Vernoff** : good night guys :)  
_sent 12:18am_

 

 **Hoshit** : just fuckinh leave all of u we gonna see esch other anywaus  
_sent 12:18am_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I wrote this very early in the morning and have been struggling to post it, lmao. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated.  
> ( ^ω^ )


End file.
